Spirit Eater
by KIDrules557
Summary: Twenty years after the events of Soul Eater, Spirit Evans and his friends Death III, Anne Kid, Patty Thomson, Duncan Star and Samantha Star struggle through romances, friendships and what was that last thing...oh yeah, fighting off hoards of kishin and other undead evils. This is the next generation of the DWMA. This is Spirit Eater.


**A/N: **Hello fellows...welcome to my fantabulous first fanfiction. And might I say, this shall be fantabulous. Basically, this is my idea of what might happen to the characters of Soul Eater twenty years after the series. Now, I'll be right back, I have to use the bathroom.  
_Ten minutes later... _

KID! FOR THE FIFTEENTH TIME, I ALREADY FOLDED THE TOILET PAPER IN A TRIANGLE-er...I mean...enjoy my fanfiction! Seriously, ENJOY IT!

**DISCLAIMER: **My characters belong to me, canonical characters and the Soul Eater Series in General does not belong to me...'nuff said.

**Spirit Eater**

**Part One: Six Teens With Great Power**

**Will Spirit Become the Academy's Worst Student Ever?**

Spirit groaned as his mom slammed her fist against the door, alerting him that it was time for his first day at the academy.

"Spirit, get up! Three and Anne are already at the door!"

The boy attempted to cover his face with the covers, but his mother quickly tore them off the bed, frustrated. Luckily for Spirit Evans, his father quickly appeared to the fourteen-year-old's rescue.

"Maka, be easy on the kid, it's his first day", Soul called out to his wife, "he's barely been assigned a meister!"  
The still very pretty girl shot Soul an angry look before storming out the door as quick as she had entered. With this small ordeal over, Spirit let out a tired yawn and stretched, a sharp-toothed grin growing around his face as the weapon finally managed to bring himself out of bed, ideas of what was about to come flashing through his mind.

A few minutes later, Spirit began the trek down the stairs, finding his friends Anne Kid and Death III sitting on the large red couch as promised by his mom. Anne was the first to see him, and his meister quickly called out to him whilst her twin began to scold him for being late.

"I told you specifically to wake up at 2:00 AM so we could all be here by 4:30, but what happens when I get here exactly on time? NOT EVEN YOUR "PRESTIGIOUS" DEATH SCYTHE OF A FATHER IS AWAKE! YOU NO GOOD BASTARD!"  
Three quickly drew out his pistol, turning it upside down using the exact same technique designed by his father years before, moving his pinkies towards the trigger however soon finding not shining metal in his hands, but instead the rather plum breasts of his weapon partner, Patty Thompson. The girl had managed to only age a year over the past twenty due to spending most of her time in an ageless gun form, and because of this her newest meister had developed a slight crush on the girl. Unfortunatley, this only made it more uncomfortable for Death III as he quickly stumbled to the ground.

"I-uh..um..didn't...", stammered the boy.

"Three, you're getting upset again", Patty said, attempting to calm her meister.

He took a moment to get his mind back together before jumping back to his feet it straightening his tie. Three had inherited a severe case of obsessive compulsive disorder from his father, however whilst his father was obsessed with symmetry, Death III was obsessed with time, something that caused him much stress during his quite busy life.

"Sorry Patty", the boy apologized embarrassed, "I was merely going through a...moment."

Spirit smirked and jumped on to the couch next to Anne.

"Sup A?"

Anne was staring at the floor, obviously nervous about school.

"Just waiting for school to start. You?"

The boy flashed a toothy grin.

"Just hanging out. Hey, has anyone seen Duncan or Sam?"

At the exact moment Three realized the Star Twins were late, the shinigami burst into tears. Patty went over to comfort him, and finally after he managed to get his head together, Duncan and Sam Star burst through the door covered in scratches and bruises.

"Sorry", Duncan said, "dad decided to bring us through a...quite thorny forest before school."

As if summoned by some mysterious force, Black Star lunged through the door, the worlds widest smile stamped on his face.

"SOUL, MAKA! Where's Kid?"

"He's in the back rearranging my flower bed", Maka said, aggravated at the destruction of her garden.

"Do they even let you have gardens in apartments? I mean, I'd understand if you owned a place as awesome as my house I would understand but, this?"

The next and final member of the Star family to enter through the marble doors was Tsubaki, the mother of the family and Black Star's one and only love and partner.

"Sweetie, we're the ones with the apartment."

Star let out a small chuckle.

"Whatever, houses are sooo ten years ago. Anyhow, what's up dude?"

Soul gave his friend his and his son's signature grin.

"Oh you know, just hanging out, enjoying being a death scythe."

As if a ghost, Death the Kid suddenly appeared in the room without anyone noticing him enter. The shinigami was much happier these days now, his Sanzu lines completely connected and his body assuming a perfectly symmetrical shape. It was almost enough to make up for his asymmetrical weapon.

"Actually Soul, you are a Death the Kid Scythe."

"KID!", Black Star exclaimed, "how things doing bro?"

The three then began to go through a complex set of maneuvers and sounds similar to a schoolyard secret handshake, always making sure to stay as symmetrical as possible. If analyzed by professional scientists, they would find that their movements were almost identical to those used by honey bees to communicate, and that their various grunts were primarily composed of those of a beluga wale, a tortoise, a manatee and a blue-fin tuna.

Back at the couch, the six youths sat discussing the various things flashing through their minds.

"Do you ever get the feeling our parents are insane", Spirit asked sincerely.

"Absolutely", muttered Three.

Anne sat their quite for a while in silence before she realized she had just made a horrible, horrible mistake. You see, the girl had accidentally decided to rest her elbow on the left arm of the couch, and after glancing at Duncan on the other side of the couch realized he was not doing the same.

In an instant, Kid whipped his head around towards his daughter and the now asymmetrical couch, compelling Soul to become a scythe and fly towards his hand.

"HOW CAN YOU, MY OWN FLESH AND BLOOD DARE TO STAND THERE RUINING MY FRIENDS BEAUTIFUL HOUSE, YOU LITTLE-"

His ranting was suddenly interrupted by the honk of the school bus outside of their house.

"Oh", Kid muttered, "I believe it is time for you to go to school. I'll be in my quarters, 'kay?"

Anne nodded.

"Well kids", Maka said her eyes beginning to water, "I guess it's time for you to head off."

"Mom, don't worry", Soul said, "I'll be cool."

Kid walked over to his kids.

"My son and daughter there is one thing I must tell you before you go...", the shinigami.

The two turned their heads slightly to listen.

"Now please listen closely...when you come back YOU BETTER HAVE AT LEAST TWO OF YOUR SANZU LINES CONNECTED YOU ASYMMETRICAL BASTARDS!"

And with that...very kind parental advice, Kid pushed the kids out of the door and soon they were on the bus, chatting more than they had ever thought was possible.

"What do you think it's going to be like having dad as principal", Three asked.

"Who will be the teachers", Sam contemplated.

"Does the sun have gingivitis or am I just imagining it", Spirit asked.

The trip went on like this for more than an hour until finally the bus reached the majestic Death Weapon Meister Academy. All of the friends stared at the building in awe except for Death III, who was more concerned with the man reconstructed a broken piece of the buildings massive skull which had been broken a few days ago by a couple of two-star meisters having a duel.

"That is supposed to be done in two hours! At this rate it won't be done for at least two hours and fifty-three seconds!"

Three broke out in tears and a few minutes later after the group managed to calm him down they began their journey up the tall white steps to the academy. On one of the lower steps there was a man in a booth holding a bunch of forums and calling out to the students passing by.

"Pseudonyms! Get your Pseudonyms! Come on, haven't you ever wanted to change your name?"

Out of the six, Spirit was the only member of the group to actually walk over to the man, and after filling out one of the forums joined back with his group happily.

"YOU CHANGED YOUR NAME", Anne asked, curious and confused.

Spirit smiled.

"My dad changed his name to Soul Eater when he was here, so I thought it might be fitting if I changed mine to Spirit Eater!"

Duncan smiled as well.

"Dude, that's an awesome idea! Let's see...my dad took on the name of Black Star, so I should change my name to Dunc Star!"

Samantha groaned.

"Please don't."

With this the group continued upwards until they finally reached the top and decided to stop for a moment.

"Well, this is it guys, we're finally going to walk inside the prestigious DWMA halls", Anne said.

"Yeah", Sam said, "I'm finally going to become the greatest death scythe ever."

Anne sighed.

"Well, we better head in before we're late, right three?"

Anne attempted to nudge her brother playfully however felt nothing but air. Looking in front of her she quickly realized that her brother had left the group several seconds ago and was nearly inside the building. Like a tiger pouncing on its prey, Anne leaped towards her brother, grabbing his collar and dragging him back to the rest of the group.

"Where were you going Three? I thought you, me, Patty and Anne could have a duel. You know, your dad and mine had a duel that just happened to start exactly twenty years ago in fifteen seconds."

Death III's eyes flashed at the mention of time.

"Well then what are we waiting for? The clock is ticking! Patty?"

"On it."

Patty quickly transformed into her gun form, falling nearly into Three's left hand.

"Anne, you ready", Spirit asked happily.

The pretty young girl smiled at her partner.

"Let's do this."

Suddenly, Spirit turned into his weapon form, a chain with two diamond-shaped blades attached on each ends, an eye on both of the blades. And thus, the battle began.

**A/N: **Well, now that I got Kid tied up in the toilet paper which is STILL FOLDED INTO A TRIANGLE, I suppose I should thank you for reading my first fanfiction. To clear some things up, Death III is partners with Patty Thompson (still no word on Liz), Anne Kid is partners with Spirit Eater Evans and Duncan Star is partners with Samantha "Sam" Star. Oh crap, I gotta go, I think kid is escaping...OH LOOK WHAT YOU DID NOW! Well, bye guys...KID, NOW YOU MADE THE PAPER ASYMMETRICAL! No kid, you aren't an asymmetrical bastard...look, I didn't mean it...


End file.
